Adalind Schade
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Wesen | aliases = | continuity = | series = Grimm | image = | notability = Antagonist Supporting character Season one only. Main character Seasons 2-6. | type = | occupation = | race = Hexenbiester | gender = | base of operations = Portland, Oregon | associations = Berman, Rautbort & Associates | known relatives = Nick Burkhardt | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Claire Coffee }} Adalind Schade is a fictional lawyer and one of the main characters from the NBC television series Grimm. Played by actress Claire Coffee, she was introduced in the pilot episode of the series. Adalind made recurring roles throughout the first season, but by season two her character was added to the regular cast list. Overview Adalind Schade belongs to a community of supernatural creatures known as Wesen, many of whom are similar to the types of characters featured in old myths, lore and fairytales. Adalind is a Hexenbiest, which is a type of witch/ogress. Biography form.]] Adalind Schade was a lawyer who worked for a prestigious law firm in Portland, Oregon. As a Hexenbiest, she had an arrangement with the captain of the Portland Police Bureau, Sean Renard. When one of Captain Renard's homicide detectives, Nick Burkhardt, awakened to the calling of being a Grimm, his newfound abilities enabled him to see Adalind in her true form. Adalind was the first Wesen that Nick took note of and he first saw her when she was crossing the street near a jewelry store that he was visiting. Captain Renard became aware that Nick was a Grimm and feared that his skills might pose a problem for himself and other Wesen. He instructed Adalind to assassinate Nick's ailing aunt, Marie Kessler - a Grimm herself. Adalind infiltrated the Spruce Medical Center as a doctor and entered the intensive care unit where Kessler had been admitted following an attack by a Hässlich. She tried to inject the comatose Marie with spider toxin, but Nick stopped her, forcing her to leave the scene. She reported her failure back to Captain Renard. Grimm: Pilot Adalind later found herself in the uncomfortable position of having Nick Burkhardt serve as her protector. A hive of Mellifers had targeted lawyers from Berman, Rautbort & Associates because they had represented a plaintive that deprived them of their business and property. The Mellifers, led by Melissa Wincroft, already killed two of the three lawyers involved in the case, and set their sights on killing Schade as well. Captain Sean Renard had Adalind placed into protective custody, and Nick proved to be quite inhospitable towards her. Melissa Wincroft captured Adalind however and brought her to the Primrose Paper Mill, where she intended on killing her. Nick reluctantly came to her rescue and shot Wincroft, killing her. Grimm: BeeWare Notes & Trivia * * Actress Claire Coffee was a supporting character/antagonist in season one of the series. With season two, she was bumped up to the main cast line-up and remained there throughout the remainder of the show. See also External links References